Malicious Intents
by Lazy-Sloth
Summary: AU: [slash] - Based Loosely On The Movie "Cruel Intentions": Stepsiblings Arwen and Aragorn Wager On A Diabolical Sexual Conquest In This Tale Of Seduction And Betrayal.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing, all to Tolkien but also added here is the creators of 'Cruel Intentions'.  
  
Note: The story is based loosely on 'Cruel Intentions' I won't be doing it exactly like the movie. And if you haven't figured it out yet it's an AU. =) Hope you enjoy! Updates for other fics are coming!!  
  
******************************  
  
Aragorn did not seem very bothered to see Arwen sprawled seductively across his bed upon his return from a rather successful hunting trip with the twins. He looked at her, but his attention was soon distracted by his need to wash off the dirt and blood that clung to him like a second skin. So instead of walking towards the beautiful Evenstar, he walked passed her, heading to bowl of fresh, clean water. Obviously Arwen was insulted, but she said nothing. As an alternative, she propped her head up with a hand and rested the weight on her elbow.   
  
"Where have you been?"   
  
In response, Aragorn took of his filthy tunic. Arwen chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes roamed appreciatively all over the well-toned and tanned torso of her foster brother. Aragorn smirked. He had his back turned to her so she could not see him. He could feel her eyes on him, wanting, him but he would act as the stupid human a part he played so well after all, practice does make perfect. He picked up a nearby cloth and dipped it into the water before running it across his neck, letting the water run down his back and chest. Relaxed, Aragorn turned to face Arwen, who quickly covered up her desire for the young man, but she was too slow. Aragorn saw the lust burning in her eyes. He smiled again, more genuine but equally insincere as the first.   
  
"You do not need to know." He replied simply and laughed mentally at the fury that rippled the normally passive face of his sister. "Why are you here?"   
  
Regaining her composure, she gracefully rolled off the bed and glided towards Aragorn, smiling as sweetly as she could. "The same reason as all of my previous visits."   
  
Aragorn raised an unconcerned eyebrow. "Remind me."   
  
Arwen's smile shrank slightly, but she recovered quickly. Saying nothing, she signaled with her eyes to a piece of paper that lay folded sticking out slightly from its place on her 'chest.' Aragorn followed her gaze to Arwen's well-developed assets. His eyes flickered back to the elf maiden, whom's stare seemed to dare Aragorn to take it. Not one to back out from such challenges, Aragorn reached out and plucked the paper with no contact whatsoever, much to the disappointment of Arwen.   
  
"What is this?" Aragorn questioned as he began to unfold the paper, still distinctively warm.   
  
"A proposition, dear brother."   
  
Aragorn looked up while his fingers continued to work at opening the article in his hands. "Proposition?"   
  
"Yes, a bet." Aragorn didn't look to concerned before looking down at the document his fingers finally unfolded, he mentally gasped as he stared at the drawing of an elf. Arwen smirked as she so the silent shock of the normally unaffected Aragorn. "Beautiful is he not?"   
  
"Who is he?" his gaze still on the realistic sketch.   
  
"Surely you have heard of the Royal Prince of Mirkwood, youngest son of King Thranduil."   
  
"Prince Legolas?"   
  
"The one and only."   
  
"So it is true."   
  
"What is?"   
  
"His beauty surpasses that of even the Evenstar."   
  
Arwen narrowed her eyes, unsure if Aragorn spoke the truth or was merely jesting with her like he always did. Yes, the prince was beautiful but more beautiful then herself? Impossible. So in reply Arwen snorted scornfully -rather un-lady like for the normally well-mannered elf maiden-. Aragorn didn't even bother to look up.   
  
"So do you want to hear out my idea or not?" No answer. "Or should I take my business else where?" Still nothing. Annoyed, Arwen reached out for the picture but Aragorn pulled back with reflexes that one would think only an elf possessed.   
  
"No, I shall hear you out."   
  
Arwen smiled. "Good." She took a deep breath before beginning her 'plan.' "His beauty is not all that is legendary. It is also his vow of chastity, his vow to remain a virgin until he is wedded that draws people to the challenge he unknowingly presents." Aragorn raised his head, finally interested in what Arwen had to say. "I want you to..." she trailed off trying to find the right words. "Change his mind."   
  
"Change his mind?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Why does this concern you?"   
  
"For I know it is nearly impossible and you shall lose."   
  
"And what would I lose?"   
  
"Your horse."   
  
"Hasufel? My prized stallion." She nodded. "And what if I do the impossible and win?"   
  
"If you do win. then you shall have the one thing you desire but could never have."   
  
"And what is that?"   
  
She flicked back her long, raven-coloured hair. "Me."   
  
"What?" he continued, amused.   
  
"I am the one person you can't have and it kills you."   
  
Aragorn chuckled softly running a hand down her face. "I could have you if I wanted." He couldn't deny that there had been more the one occasion when he thought of the attractive Evenstar as more then a sister.   
  
Arwen smirked. "We shall see won't we? So is the deal on or off?"   
  
The young man looked thoughtfully as his foster sister before trailing his sights back on the picture he still clutched in one hand. "On." He finally replied.   
  
"Good." Then without another word Arwen turned and silently left the room.   
  
Aragorn traced a finger along the sketched jaw line of the stunning prince. "You shall be my greatest victory."   
  
*********************  
  
Now I don't know if it has been done before but I haven't come across a Cruel Intention inspired LOTR type fanfic thingy. ANYWAY thanks to my awesome beta-reader once again!! Hope you enjoyed! Read & Review!! ^-^ Cheers!! 


	2. The Challenge

Disclaimer: Nope, still own nothing. Either belongs to Tolkien and the creators of Cruel Intentions.   
  
Note: Yayyy 2nd Chapter!! Lol Enjoy!! Read & Review!! ^-^ Thanks to all those who reviewed the first chapter!!   
  
Credit to: Mah One And Only Beta Reader!! Aradiria !!  
  
************************   
  
Aragorn smirked as he stared at his own reflection. His well-toned torso was evidently obvious as his black tunic hugged tighter than his own skin. He ran a hand across his jaw line studying his dark, chiseled looks. He didn't want to sound cocky or arrogant, but he thought himself quite highly. He knew how attractive he was to members of the opposite, same, elvish and human kind, and he was always one to take advantage of such situations. His reputation was notorious, but that didn't stop the flocks of admirers throwing themselves at his feet. He had yet to meet one who was immune to his charms and looks.   
  
His eyes flickered back to the picture that lay on his desk, but tonight he had a feeling he would meet his greatest challenge. As always, he would not lose. The price had been upped. Not only would he lose Hasufel if he failed, but he also had a chance of a lifetime. Arwen. He smirked again as he thought about his foster sister; everyone thought she was so innocent, so naïve, but he knew better. He knew what the manipulative bitch was truly capable of. Running a hand through his hair, and satisfied with his reflection he turned to walk away, but paused. He glanced back at the paper that lay alone. He leaned forward picking it up looking at it one last time.   
  
"Wish me luck." He smiled kissing his fingertips before brushing them against the Prince's cheek before he folded it and tucked it behind his tunic.   
  
****************   
  
Legolas sighed as he entered the ballroom of Rivendell. He didn't know why his father insisted for him to come to such engagements. The same things happened all the time, elves and humans of all kind always appeared asking for his hand. He was simply getting sick of this, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to announce his chastity to the public. Besides, this is where that human lived. Being heir to the throne of Gondor was not the only thing well known about him. He was inevitably going to try something.   
  
"Well, well if it isn't Prince Legolas."   
  
The prince tensed, he knew this voice.   
  
"Hello Arwen." He smiled rather forcefully. He did not like the youngest child of Lord Elrond. There was something about her, something more sinister than the innocent falseness that she had as a cover. Apparently, Legolas was the only one to see or notice this other side of Arwen. Everyone else treated her like she was a mere thousand year old. They still assumed she did not know the meaning of sex; Legolas mentally scoffed at the idea. He was sure she knew more then her fair share of what sex was, how it could be done and whom it could be done with. He wouldn't have been the least bit surprised if he someone was to tell him that Arwen had slept with all in Rivendell. It was people like that, who resulted in the Prince in taking up his vow.   
  
"It has been some time, beautiful prince."   
  
He blinked. Was she coming on to him? "Aye, it has."   
  
She smiled rather insincerely. "Perhaps I should introduce you to Estel."   
  
"Estel?"   
  
"Yes. You would have not have met him although you might have heard of him." Legolas raised an eyebrow as a gleam sparkled in Arwen's sky blue eyes. "Would you like to meet him?"   
  
The prince was hesitant. He didn't think it would be such a good idea, especially with Arwen being so insistent on him meeting this Estel. She personally wanted to do the introduction. "Maybe later."   
  
Arwen frowned. "Fine." She spat before turning abruptly away, obviously not liking the fact she was shot down.   
  
Legolas watched her disappear into the crowd. He would need to find out who this Estel was before he was to meet him.   
  
"Legolas!"   
  
Another familiar voice. Legolas turned to look at his new companion.   
  
"Elrohir." He smiled back at the grinning elf that gingerly took the Prince's hand, and kissing it politely, letting his kiss linger slightly longer then necessary.   
  
"You are as stunning as ever." Legolas laughed politely. He liked Elrohir's company, despite his constant need to try and please him. He was just like the others. "You are too kind, Elrohir."   
  
They spent few moments with small talk, a lot on what they had been doing since their last meeting and what they were going to do after; it was a typical conversation between the two. A thought struck Legolas as he was listening to Elrohir talk nonsense about a particular hunting trip. If Arwen knew Estel, then surely her own brother would know him as well  
  
"Elrohir," he interrupted. "Who is Estel?"   
  
Elrohir stared blankly, and for a moment Legolas had thought he did not know, but finally Elrohir said something. "You want to know who Estel is?" Legolas nodded, slightly annoyed that is the reason on why he asked. "Perhaps it would be a better idea if you did not meet him."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"For he is everything in which you despise."   
  
Legolas's normal smooth, passive face was creased slightly as he thought about what Elrohir had just said. "Everything I despise?"   
  
"But if you must know, he is right over there." Elrohir pointed over Legolas's shoulder. The prince turned and saw Aragorn standing not too far away, his attention distracted by the many young elves' that surrounded him, obviously struck by the attractiveness of this man. Legolas could not help but notice it too.   
  
"He is human."   
  
"Aye, the only one to reside here."   
  
Legolas's mind clicked as the final piece seemed to fall into place. It all made sense now; so this was the man with the reputation. This explained Arwen's need for their meeting. She was plotting something, obviously someway to bring Legolas's vow crashing to the ground. Legolas laughed softly to himself, shaking his head. It was a rather weak plan compared to Arwen's normal standards. He would have expected better. All he had to do was to avoid this man for the night and that would be that. But still, he couldn't help but get a second glance at the man who from the corner of his eyes noticed. He mentally smirked, he had to give Arwen some credit. Almost everything she predicted had happened. He knew what Legolas would try to do next.   
  
***********************   
  
Legolas felt like he was going to suffocate, the constant harassment of admirers was, at last, taking its toll on the Mirkwood prince. He needed to get away. He spotted an empty verandah not too far off. If he could somehow make it there without anyone realizing and bar it closed, he would be safely alone. His eyes scanned the faceless crowd, looking for an easy route. There was none. Instead, he had to make his own way through, parting the reluctant mob. When he finally reached his treasured destination, he was dismayed to see another already there. He sighed; it was after all only one other, and he could easily ignore one.   
  
Aragorn's eyes flickered to the elf that just entered. 'Right on time.' He thought smugly. Arwen was good. Standing fairly close to Legolas, Aragorn could not help but recognize the value of the natural beauty of the elegant prince. He would be a fine trophy to show off.   
  
"I would appreciate it if you did not stare."   
  
Aragorn smiled as he met the gaze of the golden-haired elf. "I can not help it, the tales I have heard to no justice to your true, unspeakable beauty."   
  
Legolas blinked, obviously unfazed by Aragorn's words. He had, after all, heard it all before. He eyed the being before him distastefully. It was the human with the sugary sweet tongue. He would have rolled his eyes and turned his back on the man if years of training did not teach him to be polite to everyone.   
  
"Your words flatter me, my lord."   
  
"Really? It does not look like it did."   
  
"I choose not to show my emotions."   
  
"Why is that?" Aragorn smiled softly, taking a step forward as Legolas took a step back. Keeping the distance between them.   
  
"It is a sign of weakness." The Prince answered while looking warily at the man who was edging closer.   
  
"Perhaps, or perhaps it's a sign of fear."   
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Fear?"   
  
Aragorn nodded as he backed the elf to the stonewall. He had nowhere to go now, and he couldn't possibly just turn and walk away. He was, as Arwen had said, too polite.   
  
Legolas felt the cold stones pressing into his back and realized he was trapped. "I fear nothing."   
  
"Is that so?" The man leaned forward resting his hand on the wall resting just above Legolas's shoulder. "Surely, there is something the great, Mirkwood prince fears." He leaned forward as Legolas recoiled. He could feel the man's hot breath on his neck and it was uncomfortably exhilarating.   
  
"There is nothing I can think of." Legolas replied, refusing to meet Aragorn's gaze.   
  
"Think harder." Aragorn barely whispered into Legolas's ear sending a tingling vibration all over the elf's body.   
  
Legolas shook his head defiantly, still not looking at the man. Aragorn chuckled softly, pulling back slightly so he could freely move his head into Legolas's gaze.   
  
"Meet me at the entrance of the forest at noon tomorrow. I'll give you something to fear." Aragorn smiled but said nothing more before turning around and walking back into the main room, leaving behind a rather puzzled Legolas.   
  
'Did he really expect me to accept the invitation?'   
  
'No, he already assumed you would go. That is why he did not wait around for an answer.'   
  
Legolas's first inner voice scoffed at the remark.   
  
'Stupid human, who did he think he was speaking to?'   
  
'But are you not interested?'  
  
'In what?'   
  
'What it is you fear.'   
  
'He was merely jesting.'   
  
'Was he?'   
  
Legolas frowned as he stared into the night sky. What was the human up to? Legolas turned back to look into the ballroom only to be met by dark gray eyes from the other side of the room. The man was watching him. Like always, Legolas's face showed little emotion, but inside he was in a slight panic. Why was he watching him? How long had he been watching?   
  
// ". entrance of the forest at noon" //   
  
The prince turned back around. He didn't like the effect this man was having on him. But his curiosity was starting to kick up. He glanced back over his shoulder but he was gone. How could this have happened? He was alone with the human for less then five minutes, and yet somehow the man had managed to intrigue him. Maybe he would just take up the human's invitation or challenge, whichever it was.   
  
*********************  
  
Note: And done! Lol Remember Read n Review!! Yup Yup!! ^-^ 


	3. AN: Evil Links!

Lol, I don't know if this computer is being particular evil or what but none of the links your giving to me is working!! Lol, damn internet and computer!!  
  
Yayyy Dark Whispers! Glad you liked this one. And yeah you should watch the movie ^-^ 


	4. Thank Q's AN

Hey All! Just Wanting To Thank All Thos Who Reviewed My First Two Chapters!! Lub Ya!! And Just To Assure Ya'll I Will Be Updating Soon!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sacherie:** Thank you! I was going for suspenseful… *nods* Hopefully I will get it up soon enough ^-^

**Lego Lust:** Thanks for that, thought I was being all original and stuff but I guess it was not meant to be… *sniff* But thanks for reading and reviewing mine!

**Dreams Of Sakura:** Hmm… So I see lol but thanks for giving mine a chance ^-^

**Dark Whispers:**  Hey you! Damn you reading all of my stories huh? I lub ya ^-^

**Nina:** Hey you seem familiar too ^-^ Thank You For Reviewing! 

**Katarzyne K Yue**: *gasps* Patience is a virtue child *nods wisely* Eh what am I saying? I'm possibly the world's most impatient person! Thanks for reviewing!

**Gilly Bean:** Finally someone who has yet to read another 'Curel Intention'/'LOTR' fic ^-^ Thank you!

**Brown-coffee-eyes:** Wow… I am so touched! You gave me so many compliments! I like compliments! And yay a fav list, it's all been worth it if at the end of the day I know I've made a fav list!

**Slash:** lol so many people have read this other fanfiction how can I possibly compete? Though I promise you I will write this one to the best of my ability!! *looks determined* Hope you keep reading to see how mine will turn out!

**Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart:** Thank you!! And I will try very , very , very , very , very , very , very  hard to update asap! 

**Ashley:** Yeah! It's a pretty cool movie! And thank you! I'm glad you like it and although I know it won't be anything as good as the movie I hope you enjoy it enough to stick around and continue reading! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: You rock reviewers and let me apologise one more time for not updating and for those who thought this was another chapter! So, so sorry. 


End file.
